Cursed
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Part 1 in the Shinigami saga a young Wolf is chosen by Master Oogway to be the Shadow Fax Warrior, the five hate him but Po makes friends with him and discovers his secret, he is a Shinigami a.k.a. God of Death
1. Andrew

Shinigami Saga: Cursed

This is my first fan fiction please review

Po P.O.V.

I just woke up, had breakfast and went back to my room to get ready for the ceremony. Master Oogway would get to name one of the furious five as the Shadow Fax Warrior. Tigress walked into my room wearing her new blue vest.

"Po, you almost ready?" she asked.

I replied back with "Yeah but why today? It's so foggy." "Master Shifu said Master Oogway had a prediction that the Shadow Fax Warrior would emerge pure talent from the fog", Tigress informed me.

Okay, I literally didn't understand a word of that but that's Master Oogway for you. As soon as I looked at my wall clock it was time for the ceremony.

Tigress P.O.V.

As the ceremony took place the Five and I did all these crazy Kung-Fu moves. Oogway said the Shadow Fax Warrior was ready to be chosen. The Five and I lined up as Oogway pointed to the audience. A teenage wolf boy with grey fur who looked about seventeen years old wearing a black and grey striped longsleeve shirt, black jeans, and old black converse emerged from the audience.

Oogway began to speak "Behold the Shadow Fax Warrior".

We all looked confused with half of us wondering "Oh my God who is the Wolf and why is he so good looking?" After a moment of silence a teenage female Snow Leopard came out of the crowd and said to the all of us, "In case you were all wondering who the wolf is, his name is Andrew Evans. He is totally gorgeous".

We all looked at him as if he were the new kid at school who was trying to fit in, but failed, except for Viper. She looked like she had fallen in love at first sight. Then she turned to Po and asked him a really stupid question.

"Po what are the odds of him noticing my totally beautiful face and asking me out?"

The Snow Leopard turned to Viper looking annoyed. "Sorry babe he's dating me and we've been dating for three months now", she said to her in an annoyed tone.

"Nobody asked you princess" Viper snapped at the teenage leopard angrily.

"My name is Harriet for your information" she said as a reply to Viper's rude compliment.

I turned to the girl. "Sorry about Viper, Harriet. She thinks she has a shot at him because she got into a fight with Crane", I said to her in a soft tone.

Okay that was the first chapter, just to let you know this is not a Death Note crossover but I am a big fan of it. Please review.


	2. An Apple?

Andrew P.O.V.

I was a little confused about the fact that Oogway chose me to be the Shadow Fax warrior, the furious five were staring at me like I was a misfit, which in fact in my opinion I am, but Harriet says I'm over reacting over a small detail, seeing how special I really am on the inside. Harriet was smiling at me holding up a note that said "I love you Andrew" I was always flattered by Harriet, she was the love of my life. The panda that was named Po, or as they called him the Dragon Warrior came up to me and just started talking.

Po's P.O.V.

I walked up to the wolf and just started talking to him.

"You know you're pretty lucky to be picked out of sheer fate to become a big part of history" I told him as he looked more and more nervous, and I also noticed that he was extremely pale.

"I don't like to be congratulated on something I didn't earn, or work my whole life for" he said in a very angered tone, I remembered Tigress was like that when she met Shifu at the Bou Gu orphanage.

"My friend knows what that's like, my name is Po by the Way" I said just trying to be friendly.

"Hello Po, My name is Andrew, and I see you've met my girlfriend Harriet" he said as he pointed to Harriet talking to Tigress.

"Come on I want to introduce you to the five" I told him as I walked with him towards my friends. The five just walked away before he could say anything.

Before I could say something to comfort him a big crocodile bandit jumped out and started to assault us. Andrew pulled a scythe and swung it at the bandit's head, one it fell off Andrew pulled out what appeared to be an apple out of his chest.

"Why did he have an apple in his chest?" I asked as he ate it.

"It was his soul, an evil soul is a red apple, a good soul is a green apple, he deserved to be destroyed, he cheated me more than once" he said back as a reply to my question, he said and I asked him another question.

"Why do you know so much about death and souls?" Andrew looked at me and said something back.

"I'll tell you, but not in this crowd" He lead me to the back of the palace and Harriet followed.

Uh oh Andrew you are in trouble, please review


	3. Of Death and Souls

Andrew P.O.V.

Po and Harriet followed me to a small foggy pond in the woods.

"Okay, I want answers, how do you know so much about death and souls, and how did you pull that scythe out of nowhere?" Po asked me as I looked even more pale then I was a few moments ago, finally I spoke.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you" I said as I phased into my true form, which scared Po, but not Harriet.

Po P.O.V.

Andrew all of a sudden turned into a fiery like monster thing with claws, piercing red eyes, his head was surrounded by purple flames.

"What are you?" I said as I got all scared of Andrew's other body, he then changed back into his wolf form and whispered in my ear.

"Shinigami" I was confused for a while but then it came to me, a Shinigami was a god of death, I turned to Harriet.

"You knew he was a death god all this time?" I asked her, she then replied by nodding.

"That apple I pulled out of that bandit's chest was his soul, and evil soul is a red apple, Shinigami feed off of the evil soul's energy so we eat the bad souls, the green apples are good souls, we use pure souls as ingredients in things such as medicine and other things that can be used to help people" I was surprised by Andrew's knowledge of good and evil souls, what I didn't notice was the five, Shifu, and Oogway staring at the three of us.

"How much of all that did you hear?" I asked feeling guilty, Tigress said something in response.

"Everything, we even saw his transformation" she said in a very calm tone, Oogway spoke up saying something that shocked me and Andrew.

"My time has come, Shinigami please take my soul and use it for good intentions" Andrew froze for a minute or two but then he reached into Oogway's chest and pulled out a green apple, Oogway said one last thing to all of us before he turned to dust right in front of the all of us.

"Goodbye my friends" I sobbed for a while, Andrew smiled and said something to another wolf who just appeared in front of us, he had black fur and wore what Andrew wore but the stripes on his shirt were blue not gray.

"It's been a while Emmett, good to see you brother" Andrew said to him with a sense of delight.

That was Chapter 3, Andrew has a Brother? What's gonna happen? Please Review.


	4. Twin Brothers, and Sad Stories

Crane P.O.V.

We were all discussing important matters as we were sitting at the dinner table.

"So let my get this straight, You're Andrew's twin brother, you are both Shinigamis, you both fight for the purposes of justice, but look different in your true forms" I asked Emmett as he sat right next to me.

"Yep, but I don't have the hot mortal girlfriend like my brother" Emmett said in a very funny like tone.

"Emmett, don't be rude" Andrew said all irritated as he sat on the left end of the table reading a book, a very sad book that was titled The Lovely Bones.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, good night" said Andrew is a tired like voice.

"Night buddy" said Po in the same half tired voice, after that he yawned.

"I'm gonna go to bed too, good night" Po said as he left the room.

Harriet P.O.V.

As Andrew left I decided to read some of his book that he left on the table, as I read chapter after chapter I felt like crying.

"Poor Susie, she didn't deserve to die, her life was happy until her sick neighbor took away her life" I said in half sad voice.

"May I read it?" Tigress asked me as she walked away from the dishwasher.

"Sure, I was gonna take a shower then go to bed anyway, good night" I said in the same tired tone that the boys were using.

"Night Harriet" Tigress said as I walked out of the Room.

Tigress P.O.V.

That sure was a lot to take in for today, Andrew being a Shinigami, Oogway asking him to take his soul then died, meeting Andrew's twin, wow a lot happened.

"Harriet was right, this book really is sad" I said as tears filled my eyes as I read this extremely morbid story, I stayed up reading the whole book until it was midnight, but instead of going to my room, I fell asleep at the dinner table.

Okay that was Chapter 3, I love the Lovely Bones, don't you? Now that you know Emmett which side are you on? Team Andrew, or Team Emmett? Both are Shinigamis, both are fighting for the same thing, Leave your answer in a review, please?


	5. Shinigami Karaoke

Andrew P.O.V.

We went to dinner at a Karaoke restaurant, Harriet really loved to sing, so did Emmett and I.

"So Andrew do you sing?" Viper asked me as we sat at the table.

"A little, what about you?" I asked viper back.

"No not really, I'm a dancer" she said, after a minute I went on stage, The DJ turned on the song I requested and started to sing.

When you were standing on the wake of Devastation,when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.

With the Cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now,you were there impossibly alone.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation, you build up hope but failures all you've known.

Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go, let it go.

And in a bursting light that blinded every angel, as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars.

You felt the gravity of tempered grace, falling into empty space, no one there to catch you in their arms.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation, you build up hope but failures all you've known.

Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go, let it go.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation, you build up hope but failures all you've known.

Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go.

Let it go.

Let it go.

Let it go.

Let it go.

Do you feel cold an lost in desperation, you build up hope but failures all you've known.

Remember all the Sadness and frustration, and let it go, let it go.

Everyone clapped at me for the song I sang, after that I sat back down at the table and everyone was complimenting me on my singing, this was a night no body would have believed, a Shinigami with the ability to sing.

Andrew rocks out loud please review, also look in my stories to read and review who note, thank you.


	6. Andrew and Harriet's Sharona

Emmett P.O.V.

-On Screen: Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore.

"Is it over?" Po asked me hoping the scary part of the movie was over.

"Yes Po, she survived" I said in an annoyed tone, Po looked at me with a little bit of a frustrated look.

"I don't know why Shinigami consider Saw a funny movie, I don't" Po said with a tiny bit of an annoyed tone of voice, I knew Po didn't like scary movies but what else what I was gonna do for fun?

"I hear music, and it's coming from Andrew's room" Po said in a confused tone, I paused the movie and went to the outside of Andrew and Harriet's room, I knew Po was standing behind me, we opened the door to see something we didn't expect to see.

Po P.O.V.

Emmett and I peeked into the crack of Andrew's door to see Andrew and Harriet dancing and singing together.

Ooh my little pretty one, my pretty one.

When you gonna give my some time Sharona?

Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run.

Gun it coming off of the line Sharona.

Never gonna stop give it up.

Such a dirty mind, always get it up for the touch of the younger kind.

My my my I yi woo.

M M M My Sharona.

Come a little closer huh, ah will ya huh.

Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona.

Keeping it a mystery, it gets to me.

Running down the length of my thighs, Sharona.

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind.

Always get it up for the touch of the younger kind.

My my my I yi woo.

M M M My Sharona.

M M M My Sharona.

During the guitar solo part of the song Emmett and I were just laughing quietly enough that Andrew and Harriet wouldn't hear us, suddenly I saw Emmett with a camera.

"Dude, what are you doing with that?" I asked Emmett as he chuckled sinisterly.

"Something good is gonna come out of this, I'm gonna post it on you tube" said Emmett as he was recording, after the solo was over we continued filming the the snow leopard and the Shinigami dancing and singing again.

When you gonna give it to me, give it to me.

Is it just a matter of time, Sharona.

Is it just destiny, destiny.

Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona.

Never gonna stop, give it up.

Such a dirty mind, Always get it up for the touch of the younger kind.

My my my I yi woo.

M M M M M M M My, my my I yi woo.

M M M My Sharona.

M M M My Sharona.

M M M My Sharona.

M M M My Sharona.

"Oh my god that was epic, we gotta show it to everyone else" Emmett said to me in a sinister tone.

During dinner we projected the video on the big screen everyone laughed, except for Andrew and Harriet they felt completely humiliated.

Tigress P.O.V.

Me, Po, Emmett, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper were all laughing at the hilarity of Andrew and Harriet dancing to an 80's song, after dinner Shifu came into the room with an important message.

"Master Ox has an incredible power that would compare to a mountain, he's going to destroy the valley, drunk with power and evil, and the Shadow Fax warrior is our only hope"

End of Chapter 6, Andrew is the only one that can stop Master Ox, the song was called My Sharona by the Knack, Po and Emmett were watching Saw, I do not own My Sharona, Saw, or Kung fu Panda, only Andrew, Harriet, and Emmett, Please Review, also read and Review Who note find it in my stories.


	7. Heart attack!

Andrew P.O.V.

It was about 8:20 pm, I was in bed wearing nothing but sweatpants, and a I heart New York t-shirt, Po came into my room looking all bug eyed in which I knew he was sad.

"Andrew, I'm scared to lose my best friend in a battle" Po said starting to get teary eyed.

"Po, Shinigami can't die, you're getting sad over nothing" I told Po, but he just decided to lay down with me next to me while I was still in bed, I didn't mind it really, he was like a big warm teddy bear.

"I know but I keep having dreams of you dying in Harriet's arms and Emmett sobbing and I was the most of them all who was sad" Po said while sobbing, I was feeling sad for him even though Shinigamis can't feel pity or sorrow for other mortals except for love.

Po P.O.V.

I was laying next to Andrew while he was slowly falling asleep, but tried to stay awake.

"Nothing is gonna happen to me or you, I promise" said Andrew as he fell asleep slowly, I fell asleep right nest to him because I wanted to get even closer to my new best friend, also I could tell what Andrew was thinking, he thought I was the only best bud he ever had in the mortal world.

Tigress P.O.V.

We were all having breakfast with Andrew, Harriet, and Emmett, we were all just talking and laughing for a while but stopped when Andrew's cell phone rang.

"What's up Andrew?" I asked while wondering what that phone call was all about, after a slight pause he spoke.

"Master Shifu, he had a heart attack."

Oh my God Shifu had a heart attack, whats gonna happen, Please review also read and review Who Note, look for it in my stories. Thank you!


	8. Po's promise

Harriet P.O.V.

We were all at the hospital to see Shifu after we all heard about his heart attack, Andrew was discussing how he was gonna defeat Master Ox.

"I plan to use Oogway's soul as a weapon to calm him down, and extinguish his evil soul, then after that get rid of the body to make sure he won't feed on anymore negative souls and become even more evil" Andrew said to the all of us as he closed the door to Shifu's hospital room.

"How are you gonna transfer the energy from a good soul into a body containing the power off eight evil souls?" Tigress all of a sudden asked out of curiosity, Andrew then showed us some jumper cables then spoke again.

"I'm gonna transfer the negative energy from Master Ox into my body, then the other energy will transfer the positive energy from the soul into Master Ox's body" He said in a angered tone, I knew he wanted to destroy Master Ox since he was the one responsible for Shifu becoming hospitalized, Po spoke up out of nowhere.

"I'm coming with you" He said with a concerned facial expression, Andrew spoke back to him.

"No Po, you're staying here" Andrew yelled at Po for wanting to fight a dangerous battle.

"You're still me best friend, Shinigami or not, I'm coming with you" Po got defensive taking Andrew's words harshly.

"Po you are still mortal, this battle is dangerous for a mere mortal to fight" Andrew said in a half sad tone, I knew he didn't want to lose Po to the greatest threat not only known to the mortal world.

Tigress P.O.V.

"Harriet is right Po" I said in Andrew's defense, I wanted to fight this battle too, but this was a battle only a Shinigami could fight.

"Andrew I care about you, ever since all those days ago I knew you were gonna fight a dangerous battle, and I vowed to be there to help" Po said hugging Andrew tightly.

"Alright you can fight with me" Andrew said while chuckling, Crane flew into the hallway saying something that shocked us all.

"Master Ox is in the courtyard waiting to fight Andrew" Crane said out of total shock and fearing for Andrew's safety too.

"Tell him I'm ready" Andrew said growling, I knew he was ready.

Emmett P.O.V.

We all ran up to the courtyard of the palace, once we got there we saw Andrew pulling out his scythe while taking a fighting stance.

"Wait I know about you, you're that Shinigami every ones talking about" Master Ox said in a distorted voice, he knew Andrew was a death god.

"Yeah, and you're gonna pay for putting my master in the hospital" Andrew said angrily.

Andrew vs. Master Ox, who do you think will win? Review please, thank you.


	9. Soul Resonance

Crane's P.O.V.

Andrew and Ox were fighting for an hour and a half,

Andrew was waiting till Master Ox was tired enough that he could use Oogway's soul as a weapon to destroy him.

"That's my cue" Andrew said while master Ox was trying to catch his breath, Andrew attached one jumper cable to his horn (This cable was hooked to Oogway's soul), Andrew had the other cable attached to his chest, and Ox's chest.

"I feel it, the negative energy rushing through my heart!" Andrew said yelling to the sky, I knew that was good news, well for a Shinigami of course, I saw the green apple getting old and moldy that meant the positive energy was already in Master Ox's body, Andrew then changed into his true form, placed his hand on Ox's chest, and said a special spell.

"I hath come to put thy heart to eternal sleep, for I am death and death is me, now I take thy soul and put thou heart to eternal sleep" Andrew said in a distorted voice, after Andrew yelled he said the power he was about to use.

"Soul resonance" he yelled in the same distorted deathly voice, he sucker punched Master Ox in the heart causing him to turn to dust, Andrew took out the evil soul out of the pile of dust and ate the whole thing.

Po P.O.V.

"You did it" I yelled to Andrew as he was holding Harriet in his arms, he nodded back to me and then closed his eyes and shared a kiss with Harriet.

My time with Andrew, Harriet, and Emmett has taught me one important lesson, A soul is a terrible thing to lose.

The End.

(Death note opening theme 1 playing)

Cast

Andrew- Liam Hemsworth

Harriet- Ellen Page

Emmett- Daniel Radcliffe

Po- Jack Black

Tigress- Angelina Jolie

Crane- David Cross

Mantis- Seth Rogan

Viper- Lucy Liu

Monkey- Jackie Chan

Oogway- Randal Duk Kim

Shifu- Dustin Hoffman

Just to let you know there will be a sequel, I'm calling it Tempted, please review.


End file.
